The Man Beneath The Moon
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Jin Pov on a scene from the dark tournament.


Set right before the last battle with Toguro. I own nothing!

1234

Like the wind I was restless, it's just how I've always been. That's why I wanted to find a place with wind. A place where the wind was free and I could sail in the light. A place where my friends and I could be free…but as it turns out only one of my friends had been with honor.

A soft sound interrupted my musings and aimless walk, so I stopped. My ears could pick up anything, I take pride in that. Following the sound which I assumed were soft foot steps I found someone I had not expected to see standing at the entrance to the ring of our battle ground.

The Dark Tournament.

I had has such high hopes of victory…but if I was to be beaten I was glad it was by people such as the Urameshi team.

"What are you doin' there Kuwabara? Why are you just a'standin' around? It's not mighty safe for a human like your self!" I asked, the man turning calmly around. I was expecting him to at least jump, or look startled, but he just turned to stare at me. He was dressed in a sleeveless tee, and some gray sweat pants. He looked at me with his dull eyes, and gently brushed his hand against his cheek where a bandage was placed.

"Oh…Jin…I didn't see you. What are you doing here?"

I smirked; I kind of liked this human.

"I asked you first!"

Kuwabara smiled at my snide remark and then turned back to stare at the ring. He sighed, and slowly said, "I had a nightmare…which I think was another one of my visions."

I had no idea what he was talking about so I walked up to him, and just let him keep talking. He told me a lot in little words, summed up his whole life in just a few short sentences. How he could sense things, and saw things, and some times know things long before they happen. And after all that Kuwabara went on to say, "...and I do believe I just saw my own death."

"...in your dreams?" I asked my ears twitching as I looked at him.

Kuwabara smiled bitterly, "Yeah Jin...my visions tend to come when I sleep...or when I'm not paying attention." Kuwabara attempted to cut the tension by adding, "Which is why the others call me stupid so often!"

I ignored his laughter, it didn't sound natural, it didn't sound happy or filled with some emotion similar to that matter.

"Kuwabara…are you sure this time…that dream o' yours was just not a nightmare…I mean you do face one of the toughest demons tomorrow. I'd be a mighty scared to!" I said placing a hand on his shoulder. I could feel his muscles tense for a moment, I know he was scared. But he relaxed soon, and I was glad. He trusted me, despite the fact that I could kill him or hurt him, he had judged my character and he deemed me good and trusted me.

He sighed then looking up at the sky, "I kind of wished you had beaten Urameshi," My ears twitched, perking up and I smiled my famous grin, "Really? Ah, you just didn't want to have to fight that treacherous Resho bastarX! I am sorry 'bout that-"

Kuwabara laughed and shook his head no, "No, Jin…I wanted you to win so you could have someplace to belong. I thought that was a beautiful-no I still think that it's a beautiful wish. That it's something to be desired. And admire you and Toya for striving to get that dream."

It was then I felt he was serious and something was wrong. A cloud passed over the moon a moment and I asked softly, "Come on Kuwabara, tell me your dream." Kuwabara nodded and smiled lightly, "Alright Jin." Kuwabara took in a breath, and with a sigh began his tale.

"I am standing next to my teammates…my friends…and Yusuke is facing Toguro. He is getting beaten to a bloody pulp, and we're all just standing watching. It's heart breaking, and I felt so powerless! My best friend was dying before my very eyes. Toguro suddenly stopped and turned to face me. It's a little fuzzy and I can't recall too much of what he said, but he pointed at me and said, "How about you…Kuwabara?" I don't know what he meant but I figured it out as the dream continued. Urameshi began to scream and panic, and attack Toguro harder then before. Toguro kept wailing on him and then…I know. Toguro wanted to kill me, I don't know why, but that was what he wanted."

Kuwabara paused a moment, and continued onwards, his voice shaking just the slightest bit.

"I couldn't take it anymore…I said something to the others, and my sword was in my hand. Then I ran forward, Yusuke screaming at me to stop as he held on to his stomach. He looked so sad, but it was something I had to do. I reached Toguro-no he came to me, and thrust his hand through my chest."

I quivered a bit watching as Kuwabara placed a hand on his chest, and began to massage it. He sighed again his voice dropping to a whisper, "And then I reached for Yusuke, and I was done. I collapsed to the ground; I can still feel the dust and dirt going up my nose as I breathed heavily. Then my heart slowed, and eventually stopped. It was over and I died, that was when I woke up. I know that it wasn't just a dream, because when it's a vision I can feel the pain, and I felt the pain. I knew it was real."

Kuwabara lifted up his shirt, and there on his chest were four red marks, that seemed burned on his skin. "And this is proof. Tomorrow I'm going to die…so that brings me to here. I just wanted to see the sky and moon one last time…I checked in on my sister and then came out here." Kuwabara turned to me offering the gentlest smile I had ever seen, "And then you were here. And now I feel better that someone knows."

I was a little stunned and let my hand drop from my shoulder. This was…hard to swallow. I knew he was a psychic from the beginning. I mean…how else would he have power? I swallowed the spit in my throat, and placed my hands in my pocket. "Kuwabara I have this," I presented him with a leaf, "My race believe if you carry this…you will survive. No matter what. It's a charm, it'll keep you safe." I held out my hand presenting the leaf, and gave it to him.

He took it and smiled at me, "Thank you." He accepted it and turned back to the moon. I felt awkward, like I was disturbing him so I left, and went back to my room, and curled up in my bed. I eventually slept…and now it's the next day.

And lying on the ground is Kuwabara. I just witnessed his dream…his vision. He's on the ground and I've never felt so guilty in my life. My charm had failed me, and if I had just told one of his team members then he'd still be alive. If I had told Yusuke, Kuwabara wouldn't be on the ground! Yusuke has released this new energy now and I've never felt so guilty in my life-I've never felt guilty in my life for that matter. I swallowed hard, and I'll continue to watch this battle. I know Yusuke will defeat Toguro now; there is no way he can lose now. But I'll never forgive myself, for letting Kuwabara stand alone that night.

And I'll never forget the man standing under the moon with the wind blowing mournfully as the light reflected off the greatest human I've ever known.

END

Obviously Kuwabara did not die, but Jin doesn't know it yet. I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
